This invention relates to a segmented seal and more particularly to a launch seal for a missile having interlock ends that bridge an opening in the launch tube. Launch seals are disposed between a launch tube and a missile and operate to retain the pressure generated by a gas generator utilized to eject the missile from the launch tube. The seal must enclose a relatively large annular opening and withstand pressures in the neighborhood of 300 lbs./sq. in. without inverting or flipping through during the launch.
Additional problems are encountered when the launch tube is to be clean, that is, the shock supports and launch seal are attached to the missile rather than to the launch tube as this complicates loading the missile in the launch tube and requires that the shock pads and launch seal separate from the missile as it exits from the launch tube. Making the seal in segments provides for its separation from the missile, but presents problems as the seal traverses the umbilical cord opening in the launch tube during the initial portion of the launch.